


桀骜（上）

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 农坤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en





	桀骜（上）

锈迹斑驳的铁门随着尖利的金属摩擦声被徐徐打开，靴子击打地面的笃笃清响从走廊尽头渐渐传来。

监狱的最深处锁着一个高大的身影，他的双眼被黑色的绸带蒙住，似是听到有人走近的脚步声，他微微抬头，带动镣铐沉重的磕碰声。腿早已发麻，长时间的黑暗让他无法感知时间的流逝。

鼻间渐渐传来一阵带有强烈侵略性的玫瑰香气，让他想起幼时开满克莱斯勒帝国玫瑰的花园，带着来自美国的自由奔放和贵族的华丽典雅。他不知道怎么可以从气味就体会到这么多，只是直觉告诉他面前的来人应该地位尊贵。这种对于危机的本能感应令他不安的挪动了一下僵硬的腰腹，身上铁链清脆的声响便顷刻回荡了整个空间。

而散发玫瑰香气的源头本人正隔着栅栏伫立，眼中闪着金色锋芒，好整以暇的欣赏着笼内那个与监狱的幽暗融为一体的黑色剪影。

眼前的少年被吊在铁笼中央，由于双臂被铁链高高吊起，他小麦色的手臂被迫向上伸展着，线条坚韧而有力。黑色衬衫被他的汗水浸湿，紧紧黏附在身上，胸口凸起的两点挺立也被毫无保留的凸显出来。修长的双腿被同色长裤包裹，双膝无力的弯曲着，脚跟被微微带离地面，像只展翅欲飞却被禁锢自由的鸦。

绸带系的太紧导致他的眼眶有些胀痛，陈立农在黑暗中眨眨眼睛。自从听到铁门开关的声音之后便再无声响，只有一道凌迟般灼人的目光锁定着自己，与鼻间久褪不去的浓郁香气相互呼应，让他不得不抿紧嘴唇将体内叫嚣着的野兽本能压入心底。

蔡徐坤摩挲着下巴品鉴面前展品的价值，眼神就好像是在一件件剥光少年身上的衣服，慢悠悠将陈立农从头到脚刮过一遍。随着自己信息素释放许久，笼内少年只有最初抖了几下之后便毫无反应，倒是渐渐发了许多汗，顺着鬓角滑到下颌，宛如一根被水淋透的湿柴。

初次试探便仿佛一拳打在棉花上，蔡徐坤挑眉收了信息素，示意侍卫打开笼门。

周身的紧张感突然消失不见，陈立农心中松了口气却暗暗竖起耳朵。窸窸窣窣的开锁声之后，便又回归于静谧。而他竖起的汗毛却明确的提示他正在有人慢慢接近。他微不可查的用脚尖点点地，没有预料中的冷硬，反倒是陷入了一片柔软。这种预料外的触感让他有些发懵，直到感受到一双温柔的手在他脑后动作着替他解开蒙眼的黑布。

经过眼前短暂的失明，陈立农睁开眼便被金色的光芒横冲直撞的晃了眼。  
面前的人解开了蒙眼的绸带便向后退了几步，刚好让陈立农能够看清的时候第一眼就落在他身上。幽暗的监狱内并没有多少光亮，陈立农看见对方的时候仍是不适的眯了眯眼。

先映入眼帘的是大红色的人影以及一头浓密的金发，站在镀金的栏杆前也丝毫没有因为身后的金色被掩盖住光芒。华丽高雅的气质与刚才的玫瑰香气终于让他的记忆归位，陈立农瞳孔一缩，立刻掩饰的将头撇开状似无意的打量着身处的这个空间。

地上不出所料铺上了天鹅绒的地毯，高高的穹顶，刷成金色的栅栏，明明是监狱却被装饰的富丽堂皇。陈立农眼眸暗了一瞬，或者说，这是一个巨大的金丝笼。  
墙上高高开了一个小窗，稀稀落落的撒进些月光，柔和的包裹住陈立农的半边身体，将背光的另一面掩映得更加晦暗。陈立农稍稍歪头看向窗外，眸中的苍蓝色一闪而逝。  
值得庆幸，今天不是满月。

“Leo，很荣幸能够见到你。”低沉优雅的声音好像一根手指波动人心弦，将陈立农的目光吸引过去，“在这里过的怎么样？”

陈立农心里小小的鄙视了一下，不过是对着一个阶下囚，见面竟然还要装模作样的对他来个How are you。

“不太好……我的胳膊有些举酸了。”他无奈的笑笑，晃荡了一下手臂，用铁链的击打声示意自己现在的状况。

也许是因为被囚禁的关系，陈立农的眼下泛着些许青黑，倒是让在蔡徐坤印象中一直乖顺温良的眼眸看起来深邃许多。听到少年委屈的诉求，蔡徐坤抬了抬下巴，身边立刻有侍卫将锁链调整到让陈立农垂下双臂。

“August，传说中最年轻的狮王，”陈立农镇定自若的站在蔡徐坤面前，“您屈尊降贵来见我这个小人物，承蒙您这样看的起我。”

这句话很对蔡徐坤的胃口。他满意的笑着，眼尾上挑得意味深长。

“鸟族最近在和狼族的争斗中成了几件大事，”  
看到对面少年终于双脚稳稳踩在地上，放松的揉着手臂，蔡徐坤悠闲的示意侍卫拉过一张沙发椅，“我听说，Austin有个得力助手，但是那小气鬼一直金屋藏娇，鲜少有人见过他。”

绕着陈立农走了一圈，两句没由来的话让却陈立农浑身一悚。

“您真是抬举我了，我只是个不值一提的小角色。”  
“传言中的鸟族首领的宠臣，怎么可能是个无名小卒呢？”  
蔡徐坤眉眼柔和，瞳孔却缩成针状。  
“您也说Austin金屋藏娇，我便只是Austin的玩物罢了，什么事情都做不了主的”  
陈立农微低了头，让蔡徐坤看不清他的神色。

“你这可就是在装傻了，谁不知道朱正廷的宠爱到底有多重要？”  
“Austin确实很宠爱我，可也只是让我在无关的地方胡闹罢了，重要的事情我真的一点都不知道。”

“哦？莫非朱正廷真的只是养只小飞鸟当男宠？”听到陈立农的谦逊，蔡徐坤一阵没来由的烦躁，“我不信那只孔雀会干这么无聊的事情。”

“Austin无不无聊我并不了解，可是您如果是想与我们鸟族谈，”陈立农自然而然的摆出了谈判官的姿态，“就要请您拿出您的诚意了，我，可是一个不值钱的筹码。”

蔡徐坤好笑的凑近了这个满口说自己只是男宠的少年，直直望进他眼里。  
“谁说，我是要问鸟族的事情了？”

看到面前的少年眼神闪现出一丝困惑和眼底抹不清的复杂神色，蔡徐坤动作优雅的走回到椅子上坐下，语气轻佻，“不过是，想请你过来喝杯茶聊聊天罢了”

陈立农失笑，将自己手上的镣铐抖的哗哗响“把我绑成这样来让我喝茶吗？”

陈立农不达眼底的笑意被蔡徐坤一眼看穿，他却也不捅破，只仿佛不经意的转移了话题。

“怎么样，这个地方你喜欢吗？”蔡徐坤目光仍然带着试探，“这个金丝笼可是专门为你这只小飞鸟准备的。”

“感谢您，我很喜欢这种被关起来的感觉。”  
看的陈立农神色自然的接过讽刺，让自己无处发力，蔡徐坤却仍是在心中默默赞了一句。无论是鸟类还是兽类，没人会这样泰然自若的愿意被束缚。想到这里，蔡徐坤又微微叹了口气，莫名有些心疼。他站起身，绕着陈立农慢慢渡起了步子。

“在Austin的人里，大家也都只知道你代号小飞鸟，或者叫你Leo，”蔡徐坤蓦地停在陈立农面前，“却无人知道你的真身，到底是什么鸟类呢？”针状的瞳孔扎进陈立农的眼中，  
“陈立农。”

陈立农听了全身一凛。  
蔡徐坤竟然知道他的本名。

“有谁能知道，只是一个男宠的Leo，”蔡徐坤双手轻柔的整理着陈立农发皱的衣领，“竟然会有只有贵族才能拥有的本名呢？”

蔡徐坤的话成功让陈立农变了颜色。眼角下垂一脸无害的人突然间抿了嘴，眸中冷光一闪而逝，连那个无辜的下垂眼也变得冷漠无情，“您在说什么，恕我不能理解您的意思。”

就连关系最为亲近的朱正廷也只知道自己的昵称叫农农。陈立农掩藏了十年的身份证明就这样突然从蔡徐坤口中吐出，这三个字让他既是怀念又是恐惧。

未等陈立农想出对策回应，蔡徐坤高挺的鼻尖就已经触到了陈立农的颈侧。埋首于他颈间，蔡徐坤伸出舌头轻轻舔过陈立农沾着汗水的后颈腺体，感受到舌尖下的身体的轻颤便抽离开来。

“我们农农身上有股熟悉的味道呢。”

蔡徐坤舌尖发麻，嘴里残留着带着俄罗斯冷冽的风雪与灼烧的伏特加的味道。  
他眯了眯眼，一副回味的样子，

“是野兽的味道。”

看着蔡徐坤目光一寸不离的紧锁住自己，陈立农心乱如麻。  
他在心里仔细的排查了一遍，觉得自己的安排应该滴水不漏，现在的身份也毫无破绽。随即便知晓他应该没有抓到什么确凿证据，对方刚刚说的话只是为了激自己。  
可是说到底，他还是有些紧张的。

“想来，大概是在您这里待久了，让我也染上这种野兽的气味了吧。”他吞咽了一下，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动，但他还是不卑不亢的回答着，“我不知道陈立农是谁，您要是硬要把这种贵族的名字安到我身上来，Austin想来也是不忍心我受委屈的。”

长期缺水导致的沙哑低沉的嗓音让他谦逊的微笑更加迷人，过分冷静深沉的眸子也让蔡徐坤敛了面上游刃有余的微笑。

“你这是威胁我？”蔡徐坤唇角上提，尖利的虎牙若隐若现，“小飞鸟胆子够大。”

“我哪里敢威胁您，不过是求您手下留情罢了。”陈立农瞳孔颤动了一下，又敛眸低下头变回乖顺模样。  
“聪明人之间不必说开，你要是再和我装傻，我便要使一些别的手段了。”

“刑，你可以随便上，话，最好不要乱说。”  
陈立农眼眸清澈的望向年轻的王者，口中的话却寸步不让。

“哦？那我可必须要满足你的要求了”  
陈立农眼睁睁看着蔡徐坤指尖搭上了自己的皮带扣，随即从腰间解下将其展开，猛的挥动了一下，抽动空气发出犹如炸裂般啪的一声。  
他这才看清，那根本不是什么腰带，而是一根在蔡徐坤腰上绕了两圈长的鞭子。  
蔡徐坤迟迟没有落鞭，手指抚上这个陪伴自己多年的武器，鞭子上细软的小刺刮得他心痒难耐。对面的陈立农却始终不敢放松，紧盯着蔡徐坤摩挲着鞭鞘的修长手指，细白的指尖仿佛掐在他的心口，让他汗毛倒竖。

陈立农绷紧了身体等待着，就在他以为蔡徐坤不会下鞭的那一瞬间，他听见了鞭子挥动时发出的刺耳尖啸，随着鞭子挥动的动作陈立农紧闭双眼。并没有想象中的疼痛，鞭子只是从他身旁掠过，击打在了天鹅绒地毯上，绒毛翻飞，被抽过的地方留下一个光秃秃的鞭痕。一鞭又一鞭的虚张声势，狮王心情愉悦的戏弄着他的小飞鸟，看他被天鹅绒地毯上的鞭痕围住，缩着肩膀无处可逃。

“你真的不准备告诉我吗？我对你确实很感兴趣呢……”  
看着面前的少年无力的摇头，蔡徐坤眼中终于沉沥下滚滚乌云。

新的一鞭带着风毫不犹豫的袭来，在陈立农背过身躲避的时机打在他的背上，让他瞬间收紧了背部肌肉，发出一声仓惶的喊叫。力道被控制的很好，鞭痕斜斜地贯穿了整个背部，将黑色的衬衫打烂。露出的脊背上的青紫伴着红肿，却并没有破皮。

“你以为我不知道是谁在暗地里搞垮狼族内部？”挥舞着鞭子的人用鼻子发出一声轻笑，  
“不要装了，我并没有这个耐心陪你演戏。”

说话间第二鞭便打在了陈立农的左腿上。一鞭刮过来，大腿，膝盖，小腿无一幸免。蚀骨的疼痛让陈立农单膝跪地，裤腿也从正中间开裂，露出的膝盖磕在天鹅绒地毯上仍然发出砰的一声。锁链随着他跪地而降低的高度又将他的双臂吊起。  
陈立农轻轻地抽气来缓解疼痛，然而还未等火辣的痛感消逝而去，第三鞭追随而至打在他肩上。疼痛让陈立农闷哼了一声，抬起头来，看向蔡徐坤居高临下俯视他的深邃双眼。  
“您……在坚持什么呢，我明明……什么都没有……一无是处……”

蔡徐坤听到陈立农还在嘴硬，突然间就变得不耐烦。他手腕一翻，瞄准陈立农的衬衫上的左边凸起，精准地打在他的左乳上，紧接着右边相同位置也狠狠挨了一下，痛的陈立农惨叫两声弓着背向后缩。衬衫不出预料的被打烂，两道鞭痕交叉成一个工整的“X”，陈立农浑身瘫软的跪在地上，宛如就此被判定了人间失格。  
陈立农身体剧烈地颤抖着，颤颤巍巍的试图重新站起来，过于用力让他的额头渗出了细密的冷汗。蔡徐坤甩了甩因为用力而发酸的手腕，饶有兴趣的看着少年挣扎着站起，走近陈立农用修长的手指按压着他胸前红肿的鞭痕，在旁边侍卫的眼里看起来却像是温柔的抚摸。突如其来的疼痛让陈立农腿一软差点再次跪倒在地。他倔强的咬住下唇，在蔡徐坤的折磨下细细的呻吟出声。

“你很硬气，这不该是鸟类所有的特质，你还不明白我在说什么吗？”

蔡徐的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，声音温润醇厚，说着话就如同流淌出来的红酒。身上的疼痛让陈立农神志清醒，耳边的话语却让他觉得有些醉了。感受着对方的呼吸喷洒在自己耳后，仿佛有种蔡徐坤正在对着他说情话的错觉。  
他无力的垂着手，用仅剩的力气胡乱的甩着头，咬着牙也不愿承认蔡徐坤的猜想。

“倔强的小孩，你这里能够撑下去，可是这里呢？”  
手上的鞭子毒蛇般滑过陈立农脆弱的脖子，环过他的精壮的腰，缓慢的在他身体各处游弋，在他身上挑起更多欲望的火苗。握着鞭子的手一路往下游移，最终停留在陈立农的腿根。

“唔嗯……您，这是要干什么？”陈立农本想质问蔡徐坤，未成想张口便是一声呻吟。

蔡徐坤也不说话，只嘴角微微上提，恶趣味的用鞭梢反复磨蹭着陈立农的大腿内侧，又反手向上沿着他下体的轮廓描绘着，缓慢的动作仿佛隔靴搔痒，让陈立农发出一声急促的叹息。这样的处境让他感到羞耻，奇异的快感并着鞭子冰冷滑腻的触觉，竟让自己的下身有了反应。他不敢想象这样敏感的地方如果被鞭打会是怎样的滋味，冷汗凝聚成水滴簌簌的流下来，羞愤和恐惧几乎要将陈立农湮没。

 

“我怎么舍得打你这里呢？”仿佛看透了陈立农心中的想法，蔡徐坤一手怜惜地抚摸他脸上凝结的汗珠，握着鞭子的手却动作不停，恶魔般在他耳边呢喃着，“我可是一早就觊觎着少狼王的滋味了……”

陈立农身体的本能反应都已经让他羞愧不已，蔡徐坤露骨的挑逗更让他的耳根都红的发烫。  
“别……别说了，”陈立农艰难的摇着头，勉力拉扯着自己的理智，“我不是你口中的少狼王……”

“今夜长的很，我有多的是的时间来试探，”蔡徐坤轻柔的声音在他身边蛊惑着，炽热的气息吹拂在他后颈的腺体上，

“就算能够熬过这身体上的疼痛，我可爱的小飞鸟接下来是否还能忍受尊严上的折磨？”


End file.
